Maldición
by Lady Aome Higurashi de Taisho
Summary: Kagome ha sido maldecida por Naraku. La maldición consiste en que si Kagome no consigue lo que más anhela de el Hanyo, perderá sus almas y morirá haciendo que Kikyo las recupere y vuela a la vida. A su vez, Naraku empieza a olvidarse de Kikyo y se obsesiona con Kagome... ¿Qué hará Inuyasha? ¿Conseguirá salvar a Kagome de esa horrible maldición? PASAD Y LEED


NI INUYASHA NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN A MÍ, LE PERTENECEN A SU CREADORA

(NA: LO QUE ESTA ASÍ- "..." SON PENSAMIENTOS :3)

Capitulo 1.

Era otro día en el Sengoku, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que un fuerte golpe, seguido de un llanto, rompió la tranquilidad.

Inuyasha: ¡maldito enano! ¡Chaparro del demonio!

Shippo: ¡Kagome!-escuché a Shippo llorar y saltar a mis brazos- Ese perro ¡TONTO! Me pegó…

Kagome: Inuyasha, ¡Osuwari!-vi como el susodicho caía al suelo y, mientras él estaba en el suelo, me dediqué a consolar a Shippo.

Inuyasha: ¡Ais, Kagome! No hagas eso.

Kagome: ¡entonces déjalo! No tiene caso que siempre se estén peleando como niños pequeños

Vi como Shippo le sacaba la lengua, eso hizo que Inuyasha se enfureciera más pero a mi me hizo gracia. El día avanzo sin mas problemas, solo alguna que otra cachetada por parte de Sango, al monje, por su libidinosidad.

*En la noche*

Después de encontrar un buen sitio para acampar, encendimos la hoguera, hacía poco había llegado de mi época; por lo que decidí "sorprender" a los demás, sobre todo a Inuyasha.

Kagome: Chicos ¿Qué tal si van los tres a por leña para que la hoguera no se apague?

Shippo: Yo… prefiero quedarme con ustedes dos, tengo un poco de sueño…

Kagome: ok Shippo, tú te puedes quedar.

Inuyasha y Miroku: sí... -Dijeron los dos desanimados-

En lo que ellos tardaron en ir a por la leña, yo fui hirviendo el agua y preparando el ramen para comer, nada mas llegaran los demás. (N.A rima \(*·*)/ xD)

Kagome: Ais... ¡espero que esto les agrade a todos!

Estaba animada, no sabía por qué, pero sentía como si nada, ni NADIE pudieran hacer que mi animo : Ya hemos llega... -se paró en seco, vi como sus ojos brillaban y tiraba la leña al suelo para salir corriendo a sentarse a mi lado, para que yo le diera su "querido" ramen. Parecía un perrito esperando a que su dueña le pusiera la comida para empezar a comer-

Kagome: Anda... toma. -le di el plato, no quería verle "sufrir" más, aunque esos ojos brillantes... me mataban...-

Inuyasha: ¡Kagome, eres la mejor! -Me sorprendió oírle decir eso. Me sonroje un poco, pero al girarme para darle las gracias, me percaté de que ya había acabado plato de Ramen y, con una carita de súplica me miraba para que le pusiera más-

Kagome: Toma el mio. Ya no hay más... -miré a los demás que ya estaban "dormidos". No habían perdido tiempo. Habían comido ¡MÁS RÁPIDO QUE INUYASHA! y se durmieron.- (N.A: no estaban dormidos, se HACÍAN los dormidos xD excepto Shippo, claro está xD) "jou... Inuyasha se comió mi comida... Bueno, al menos está contento."

De repente, sentí una presencia extraña. Mes estremecí. noté como mi corazón latía más y más deprisa e, instintivamente, me giré a mirar a Inuyasha. Estaba alerta. Sentí que toda la alegría que había sentido antes desaparecía. No podía ser. Me quedé mirando la nada. Noté que los ojos se me empezaban a arder y se humedecían. Siempre que sentía esa presencia... Quería morir... Desaparecer estar en mi época y desentenderme de todo eso.

Vi un de esas malditas serpientes volar no muy lejos de nosotros. Le estaba llamando, le estaba diciendo que le siguiera. Me giré a mirarle, a observar sus ojos, esos ojos ambarinos que me volvían loca. En los que me perdía siempre que le miraba...

Sequé las lágrimas de mi rostro. L e vi ansioso y con ganas de salir corriendo de una prisión imaginaria en la que YO le tenía encerrado, para ir a buscar a su salvadora.

Kagome: ve con ella. -Me sorprendió mi mismo tono de voz. Lúgubre. Sin ningún sentimiento detectado en ella.

Inuyasha: Pero, Kagome. ¿Tú estás segura? -Se le notaba nervioso y sorprendido. Mi voz no era la de siempre. Sango-Chan siempre me había dicho que mi voz era alegre y jovial, pero en ese momento, no me sentía así-

Kagome: no importa, en serio, ¡ves! ella te necesita. -le sonreí falsamente. Pero tenía que deshacerme de él o me pondría a llorar ahí mismo. Ya no lo soportaba más.- "vete... por favor... vete ya..."

Inuyasha: Gracias Kagome.

Se fue corriendo. Solo eso. un Gracias. Salí corriendo de ese lugar. Desperté a Sango que me vio salir corriendo y llorando hacía un río que estaba cerca de allí. Me senté cerca de la orilla. No lo podía creer. Siempre era lo mismo ¡Tendría que aprender ya la maldita lección! Yo solo era el segundo plato... El reemplazo de la autentica. No había nada que yo pudiera hacer...

*Inuyasha*

¡Era ella, era mu presencia! me puse nervioso nada más sentir su olor y percibir que estaba cerca. Quería correr, correr hasta llegar con Kikyo. Vi una de sus serpientes y, al instante, sentí ese olor. El olor de las lágrimas de Kagome.

Kagome:ve con ella. -un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Esa no parecía la voz de Kagome. Era un tono lúgubre, sin ningún sentimiento.-

Inuyasha: Pero, Kagome. ¿Tú estás segura? -estaba nervioso, pero no quería dejar así a Kagome-

Kagome: No importa, en serio, ¡ves! ella te necesita. -vi que me sonreía y eso me tranquilizó-

Inuyasha: Gracias Kagome. -salí corriendo, quería verla, quería ver a Kikyo. No podía estar más tiempo sin saber absolutamente nada de ella. La extrañaba muchísimo y quería saber si se encontraba a salvo o no.

Llegue al claro donde se encontraba ella. Allí estaba, era mi Kikyo.

Me acerqué lenta y temerosamente. Solo quería abrazarla, besarle y hacerle saber que podía confiar en mi- Inuyasha: Kikyo... -se giró al oír mi voz, estaba un poco sorprendida. seguro que no me esperaba.- Kikyo ¿Qué haces aquí? -me miraba con suficiencia. ¡¿Pero que le pasaba?! al principio me miraba asustada ¡¿y ahora con suficiencia?!-

Kikyo: Tú no cambias Inuyasha. Siempre vienes a mi. Pase lo que Pase. Eres tan predecible...

Inuyasha: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Kikyo... yo estaba preocupado por ti. Hacía mucho que no te veía... -Dije acercándome decididamente hacía ella-

y hasta aquí el primer capitulo *-* espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis algún review que eso me motiva muchísimo. También quiero decir que voy a subir otra historia (aun la tengo que empezar a escribir) así que me gustaría que la leyerais también :3


End file.
